


A Peaceful Sleep After a Long Day

by MysticTiger



Series: Peaceful Times [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Long day, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sweet loving boys, who can barely stay awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticTiger/pseuds/MysticTiger
Summary: It's been a long day and Sasuke and Naruto just want to sleep. So they cuddle up to each other and do just that.





	A Peaceful Sleep After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was up really late about a month ago and could barely keep my eyes open. This is what came out of it. Just some sweet cuddles. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you'd like :3  
> ~MysticTiger

It's been a long day for Sasuke and Naruto and they are both absolutely ready for a long night's rest. The two shed their shirts and pants thoughtlessly and get into bed together, immediately cuddling up to each other. 

They lay facing each other for a moment, gazing tiredly into each other’s eyes. Blue meeting onyx. Naruto presses his forehead to Sasuke's own, raising a hand up to the raven's beautiful face and caressing his soft cheek. 

"Ready for sleep?" the blond asks, his sweet voice contrasting the tired look in his eyes. Sasuke is amazed that someone could still use such a happy tone while being so tired. But that is why Naruto is his sunshine, always full of this energetic happiness no matter what. 

Sasuke tries to gather up the energy to respond in an at least somewhat upbeat tone. "Yeah" he says with his eyes half open. His lips brush against Naruto's as he says the word, already half asleep.

"Good night, Sas" Naruto says returning the kiss, with a soft caress of his lips, allowing his hand to fall from Sasuke's face. 

"Good night, love" Sasuke mumbles, no longer able to fight the feeling of sleep coming over him. 

Naruto turns around with his back to Sasuke, snuggling into his pillow.

Naruto feels Sasuke's warm arms wrap around his body in a comforting embrace, pressing a kiss to Naruto's back. Sasuke pushes his naked chest against the smooth skin of Naruto's back and the blond leans back into the touch almost unconsciously. A sigh escapes both their lips at the feel of their naked torsos against each other’s. They slowly relax their bodies into the sheets. The bed feels amazingly soft against their skin from how tired they are. 

Naruto faintly hears Sasuke's head come to rest next to his. And with that he drifts off to sleep in the comfort of Sasuke's loving arms.


End file.
